Catch Me, I'm falling
by Sunny-Lozza
Summary: What happens when Wagging school, Kidnapped Charas, X egg hoardes, problematic enemies and a tentative romance have in common. Read to find out! TxA Tadamu, one sided amuto maybe ENJOY! read and Review Please!
1. Dreams

(Tadase POV)

_"Goodbye!" I called and waved goodbye as i watched my friends walk away down the street. I smiled, I was so happy and Loving life right now. I went to the front door and pulled out my small aluminium key, and slipped it into the lock. The House was eerily quiet, as I sat down and took of my shoes, and hung up my jacket.  
There was definitely something weird about the house now, but everything was in its place. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of Orange juice and drank it down, needing a slight energy hit, considering the amount of homework waiting for me in my room._

_"Grandmother? Where Are you? Grandmother?" I called through the house, as i walked down the hall to our rooms. I stopped outside her door, took a deep breath, and slid the door open. She wasn't there._

_"Weird..." I mumbled to myself, and left the room._

_I walked around the house, from top to bottom, even searching my other family members rooms for her. I eventually wandered out to the garden, still calling for her. I walked past the Koi pond and sent Kiseki in the other direction. I had been walking for a little while, when I heard,_

_"Tadase! Tadase! Tadase!"_

_I turned around and saw my Chara flying towards me, distressed._

_"I found her, and she needs help!" He said, beckoning for me to follow. I started running after Kiseki, and was pulling my phone out of my pocket, and started to dial emergency._

_"(*), what is your emergency?" The operator said, and i saw Grandmother ahead, lying on the ground, unconscious. I had to stop for a second, to make sure i wouldn't faint myself. It was bringing back bad memories. _

_"Uh..Uh..M-M-My Grandmother collapsed in our backyard. She's unconscious." I stuttered and knelt down to Grandmother._

_"Ok, has she had a history of this kind of accident before?"_

_"Y-Yes"_

_"Is She breathing?"_

_I Lent down to her chest, and listened. I couldn't hear anything. I lost my cool and calm composure._

_"N-No! She's Not!" I yelled into the phone, tears now streaming down my cheeks. I could almost hear the operator, withdraw in fright._

_"Gomenasai! I'm....I'm..."_

_"Its OK, whats your name and Address?" I gave her the details._

_"OK, Hotori-San, I've sent the ambulance over there there, now i want you to stay on the line with me. Can you give her chest a few pumps?"_

_"H-Hai," I said, wiping away my tears and put my hands to her chest. There was no heart beat. She was Dead. The Tears came down my cheeks._

My eyes slowly opened as I awoke from my slumber. I had had the most terrible nightmare and felt sick on the inside. I felt down my face, and it was wet from crying in my dream. I yawned and about a second later Kiseki's egg opened, and out he came.

"Good Morning" He said, yawning himself

"Morning Kiseki," I said trying to smile. I could see through the walls of my traditional Japanese room that the sun was out and shining brightly. I threw off the covers and started to go get ready for school.

As I went out to our Garden and gathered some Lily's, Kiseki went back inside and was doing something in my room. I walked back in when I was done and asked,

"Kiseki, What are you doing?" He was sitting on my desk with a piece of card and a photo and some other things.

"I'm…Making…Something…For…Grandmother…there Done!" he said placing whatever he was doing on the table and faced it towards me. It was a photo frame, one of my old ones that I had put at the back of my cupboard with a picture newly put in it.

It was a picture of me, I was smiling and I was wearing my Guardians' cape. I remember the day that Nadeshiko took it. It was the day the Amu joined the Guardians. My thoughts suddenly turned to Amu and I was stuck in a trance, thinking of her. It took me a while to come back down to earth after I heard Kiseki shouting.

"TADASE!!! Oh my gosh, you were thinking of her again weren't you?" he said slyly, once he had gotten my attention.

"No…Well OK yes but-"

"Ha! I knew it, you like her! Just Like I like M-"

"Anyway, what's the photo for?" Cutting him off as he had me.

"I told you," He said impatient now, "It's for Grandmother and it's to go with her flowers. And maybe if you love Amu-Chan so much, you should give her some Lily's as well"

"No I won't, but we're gonna be late if we're not careful, come on lets go." I said picking up the photo, my Guardian cape and my school bag and walking out the door.

I walked down the hall quietly and stopped at Grandmother's room. I slid open the door and crept inside.

She was still asleep, facing away from me in her bed, not even noticing me come in.

"G-Grandmother?" I stuttered, and knelt down next to her. As I saw her, I felt like crying.

"I've got to go now, so I'll see you after school. I love you…" I said, tears welling up in my eyes as I bent down and kissed her cheek. I replaced the flowers and placed the photo on her bedside table, then tiptoed out to when Kiseki was waiting for me.

"Are you Okay Tadase?" He said as I shut the door quietly.

"I…I'm Fine, lets just get to school…" I said, feeling a warm tear fall down my cheek. Kiseki noticed this and kept quiet. I had to break the silence.

"So who was it that you said you liked Kiseki?" I teased remembering when I cut him off.

He looked at me and…blushed?

"Oh No one that you know." He said nervously.

"Sure, Who is it Kiseki?!?!?!" I said, getting excited.

"Mi- Hey Look its Hinamori-san!" He exclaimed, just after we walked into the school gates. I smiled.

"HINAMORI-SAN!" I Called, and started to run towards her smiling.


	2. Truants

(Amu POV)

"AMU-CHAN!!!" Ran squealed in my ear which made me wake up faster than I thought possible. I heard Miki and Su Laughing nearby.

"RAN!" I yelled I was so pissed; I was in the middle of the best dream! Tadase and I were in the royal Garden Alone and were just talking. It felt so special, yet so real. I wished that that happened all the time.

"You two stop laughing as well! It's not funny!" I said angrily to Miki and Su, who were on their backs and rolling around laughing.

"Oh Come On Amu-Chan! It is Funny!" Miki said between laughs.

"Yeah Amu-Chan, lighten up!" Su Squealed.

I couldn't help but giggle as I got up, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I had a shower, and got dressed and then went downstairs for breakfast.

When I was about to leave, Ami was hanging onto my leg for dear life.

"Nooooooooo don't go Onee-Chan!" She screamed, hanging onto my leg.

"Ami, you've got to go to Kindergarten today, and I've got to go to my school." I replied

"Nooooooooo! I'm coming with you!" She squealed.

I bent down to her level and looked into her bright eyes.

"Ami, my school is full of big, scary monsters. Not a nice place for my little sister."

Her eyes suddenly filled with fear.

"Monsters?"

I nodded, and continued

"And Your Onee-Chan needs to go get rid of them so that when Ami-Chan gets to come to big kids school one day, it will be all clean and free. Understand?"

"Roger! Go Go Onee-Chan! Go!" She said letting go of my legs and letting me out the door. I smiled, waved goodbye and turned to leave. I heard Ran, Miki and Su saying goodbye, as I walked out the gate.

Walking to school, I was bored as usual and couldn't help but yawn constantly. Even walking down the main strip was not exciting this morning. It looked really empty and boring. I was finally walking down the street Seiyo Elementary was on when a wave of happiness snaked itself through my body. Today was going to be a brilliant day, I could feel it.

I had just entered the school gates and walked a few metres when I heard,

"HINAMORI-SAN!"

"And here it begins," I said smiling, and I turned around and saw Tadase running towards me smiling, Kiseki at his shoulder.

My heart fluttered when I saw him running towards me.

"Ta-Tadase-kun! Good Morning" I said as I reached me. I smiled even bigger, I couldn't help it, as Ran, Miki, Su and Kiseki started to wander away to talk about the day ahead of us.

"How was your evening?" He asked me as we started to walk to the main building.

"Fine, what about yours," I asked him, smiling.

He stopped walking, and started to stare off into space.

"Tadase-kun? Earth to Tadase!" I said in his ear. His eyes were still watching the ground, un-noticing me all of a sudden.

"Kiseki!" I called and looked over to the shugo charas, and Kiseki looked up at me. He took one look at Tadase and closed his eyes, concentrating.

Tadase suddenly shook and found himself back in reality. He looked up at me and blushed.

"S-Sorry Hinamori-san, b-but I've got to go." He said, and he turned around and started to run off. I managed to grab his hand.

"What's Wrong Tadase-kun?" I asked concernedly.

"A-Amu-Chi…" He said, looking from our locked hands, to my face and I looked into his deep, tear filled crimson eyes.

"Tadase-kun, are you ok? Talk to me!" I pleaded with him.

He Paused and looked around at all the other students passing s by.

"Can you come with me please?" He asked, and I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Of course," I said and I let him lead me away.

He led us out the school gates again and back down the street. After a while, he was still pulling me slightly by the hand and I heard the bells of our school toll in the distance, but I didn't care for my sake. I was too worried about Tadase. I finally got the courage to ask him where we were going after a couple of blocks.

"Ta-Tadase-kun? Where are we going?"

"I-I was going to ask you, but are you parents home today?"

I thought for a second, absolutely puzzled as to why he was asking me this.

"No, but-"

He started to walk in the direction of my house. I ran after him calling his name continuously.

When we reached my door, he let me past him and gently asked me to unlock the door. I pulled me keys out and had them poised in my hand.

"If I let you in, will you tell me why you're like this?"

He nodded and swallowed, and I turned towards the door and slipped the key into the lock and turned the handle. I pushed the door open, and let Tadase in, who was wiping away his tears.

I sat down on the bench in the front hall and took my shoes off, then walking out into the lounge room and turning on the lights.

"Would you like a drink Tadase-kun?" I asked, bustling at the Kitchen sink.

"Please," He replied, looking around slowly.

I poured to glasses of water and brought it over to Tadase who was sitting on one of the cream lounges, placed together in an L Shape.

I suddenly felt hungry and thought of the Taiyaki I had bought the other day, and stashed in my wardrobe upstairs.

I handed him the glass and said

"I'll be right back in a second." I said, and he thanked me as I bolted up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

I opened my door and quickly dove into my wardrobe, and pulled out the bag of the Taiyaki and was about to make my way out when I managed to catch my reflection in my mirror.

From all the running I did, my hair was a mess.

Instead of making him wait, I grabbed my hairbrush and a couple of hair ties, and brought my goods downstairs.

"What's that for Hinamori-San?" Tadase said, seeing the things I had fetched.

"Well I've got some Taiyaki for the both for us and the Hair Brush is for me." I said, lying down on my stomach, with my legs in the air, on the other lounge. I also put the bag on the table at the same time.

"Now Come on, Spill. Tell me everything that you need or want to." I said, giving him a smile.

He Looked at me, and began slowly.

"W-Well you know about my Grandmother?"


	3. FriendsOr More?

(Tadase POV)

"I'll be right back in a second." She said and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Arigatou," I called out as she left the room.

As soon as she was gone, I could not believe the mess I was in. I held my head in my hands, and wished that Kiseki were here.

"Hang On, where are they Shugo Chara's?" I said alarmed and looked around. I didn't remember seeing them when we were coming here. But then again I do not remember much from the trip.

I heard footsteps, signalling Amu-Chan's return, and I sat upright and took a breath. She came in and sat down on the other lounge, and I noticed a bag in her hand.

"What's that for Hinamori-San?" I asked as she put it on the table.

"Well I've got some Taiyaki for the both of us and the hair brush is for me."

There was a slight pause as she got herself comfortable.

"Now Come On, Spill. Tell me everything that you need or want to" She said smiling, starting to run the brush through her hair. I hesitated but then began.

"W-Well, You know about my Grandmother?" I said slowly, nearly choking up again.

"Yes,"

"Well she was up and walking around on Sunday Morning, and wanted to go water the garden. I let her, and warned her to be careful before I left to come and hang out with everyone.

"And anyway when we all finished up, I ran home quickly. Only to find her still out in the garden, but she looked weak. I helped her back inside, and just as I was about to put her into bed, she fainted.

"I put her in bed, and called the doctor. He came around and said that she is developing leukaemia and that she needed hospitalising straight away. However, they didn't have any more beds, so she is now in a nursing home. I feel so lonely, even though Uncle Tsukasa(sp?) moved in temporarily, until she get better.

"Normally when I get home, she's up and around, but now…she's sleeps basically all day, as though she is in a coma.

"When you asked me how my evening was, it set off memories of her in my mind, and I needed to get away. I had originally thought of going home, but I cannot do that, that was why I asked to come here. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess." I finally finished. She looked like she wanted to cry as well, and she put down the brush and quickly got up and came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Aww Tadase-kun, It's going to be alright, I promise you."

I relished her touch and squeezed her back. We must have stayed like that for a while, and fallen asleep, because next thing I know, Amu-Chan is asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I looked at the time, and gasped

"Oh crap. Amu-Chan, Wake Up…Wake Up…" I said shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up and looked at me.

"Oh…T-Tadase-kun, W-What Happened?" She asked, now alarmed and anxious,

"We just fell asleep, but it's nearly time to get back for the Guardians meeting. We better get moving."

Amu wiped her eyes, and looked up at the clock.

"Oh Crap, Dad is gonna be home any second, and he hates boys." She whispered.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

We heard a car pull up outside, Amu and I both looked at each other in fear.

"Quick upstairs!" She Whispered and bolted towards the stairs. I spotted the front door, and saw our shoes and our school bags there.

"Amu-Chan, Our Stuff!"

She turned back to me and pulled a face.

"Ok then, grab our shoes and bags, and go up to my room, 3rd on the left. I'll be up in a second." She said anxiously, and rushed towards the lounges, grabbing our glasses and the bag of Taiyaki and the brush all at the same time.

I raced over to the front door, grabbed the shoes, and ran back up the stairs. I ended up in a hall and went into the room Amu said was hers. As soon as I opened the door, I knew I was in the right room.

The colours of the walls, the things around the room were definitely hers. I even saw the new hearts egg – Dia - sitting in a little basket on her desk.

I sat down on her bed, and admired her room, and after less than half a minute of sitting there, Amu's door opened, and she chucked herself in the door and shut it quietly.

She walked over to me, and was shaking. I pulled her into a hug.

"Amu-Chan, Its ok, we're gonna be alright."

After half a minute of me re-assuring her, she calmed down and pulled away from me.

"Arigatou Tadase-kun, I needed that," She said smiling.

"Now where is Ran?" She continued, going to her window.

"Why?" I asked, I didn't think Ran would be able to help us.

"Hop! Step! Jump!" She exclaimed "Kind of obvious Tadase-kun!" she continued again, walking back towards me. She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, and placed her hands in her lap.

I sat down next to her and nervously grasped her right hand gently. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, looking from our hands to my face.

"I figured that your trying to contact Ran and whenever I try to contact Kiseki, afterwards, It takes me a while to 'wake up' and I crave the Human touch to bring me back to reality.

"So I thought that if I stayed with you, you'd feel fine, sooner." I finished, and grasped her hand a little more tightly.

"Arigatou" She said smiling and squeezed my hand back. "You should try and contact Kiseki as well, Please Tadase-kun?" She asked me.

I nodded, and looked away. I closed my eyes, and begun to search for my guardian through out our little town.

I found him and my minds eye was clouded with a yellow light.

"Kiseki!" I called continuously

There was a pause.

"Tadase! Help!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Someone from Easter has Miki! We were at the"-

"Where are you guys now?"

"The Royal Garden! Quick, Hurry! We need you here! Do you know where Amu is?"

"She's here with me, we're at her house, and we can't leave"

"Huh? Why can't you leave?"

"Long story, explain later, but where's Ran? Is she there with you?"

"Yeah, we'll come and get you guys. But then you've got to explain why your there together and can't leave."

"Fine, a-are you sure your ok Kiseki?"

"Oh I'm Fine Tadase really good. Everyone is fine when the Love of your life is taken away from you, yeah!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry. We're in Amu's room, so come up to her balcony, ok?"

"Ok," was his last word to me, and I pulled myself from my thoughts.

I heard Amu's Voice, and felt her touch. However, it was not just her hand in mine. I opened my eyes alarmed. I was lying in her lap, with my feet and legs still off the side of the bed.

"Oh good, your ok…You started to shake, and I didn't know what to do." She whispered as I slowly sat up. "Did you find Kiseki?"

I nodded, "Find Ran?"

"Yup, and she seemed upset."

Oh my god. She didn't know that Miki had been taken away. What do I say? Do I say anything?

"Tadase-kun, what's wrong? You seem…distant," She said, grabbing my hand.

"I'm fine, Amu-Chan?"

"Yeah,"

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yes Tadase-kun, I do, and I love you too"

"Arigatou- Wait huh?"

"I love you too Tadase-kun"

I was stunned. She had never said anything, I was certain she loved Ikuto!

"Tadase-kun say something!" She cried, when I didn't say anything. I returned to earth and asked her something extremely nervously.

"Yes," She replied and I drew her close to me and kissed her gently. I was so happy when I felt her kiss back! Suddenly there was a knock at the window.

We broke apart quickly, looked over there, and saw Ran, Su and Kiseki there. They were smirking. We both rushed over, hand in hand and said,

"How long have you guys been watching?"

"Not Long, Come On Amu! We've got to go save Miki!" Kiseki said, and I glared at him.

"Huh? Where's Miki! What happened?"

"Look lets just get to the royal garden, and explain everything there, Ran! Come on Do a chara Change!" I said to her.

Ran smiled

"Hop! Step! Jump!" She cried, and Amu's Ankles and Wrist had the wings next to them.

She turned to me and said,

"Come On Tadase-kun! Let's go!" and she jumped, bringing me with her. I was so scared, I wished my Chara change allowed me to fly. Even though Amu-Chan was holding me easily, I still felt as though I was going to plummet to my death.

Suddenly I heard Kiseki in my mind.

"So you two finally kissed did you?"

"Yes we did what of it?" I retorted

"Oh nothing, it's just lucky that we found you when we did, because if we had waited, you two probably would've ended up making out!" He said laughing

"Oh Be Quiet! At least I have a Girlfriend!" I said, finally triumphant.

"Oh…Oh that's not fair….you…you" he replied and I laughed aloud!

"Huh? What?" Amu and her Shugo Charas asked me.

"Nothing, just Kiseki," I said and looked over him. He was completely red in the face! Ha!

Thx for the great reviews minna! I'm only a newbie on this site, so plz forgive me for anything i do wrong. and yes the whole 'holding her hadn while talking mto their chara's' was just an excuse to hold hands, but whatever! I don't own this, no matter how much i wish i did! hehe Rate And Review Plz! Ideas also welcome! Arigatou!


	4. XChara

(Amu POV)

"Hop! Step! Jump!" Ran cried, and I felt a small surge of power go through out my body.

"Come On Tadase-kun, Let's Go!" I said, and jumped. It felt great to be flying again, and even though I held him stable, he seemed to be terribly uncomfortable and nervous. I giggled.

After about a minute, Tadase laughed. I turned to him and looked at him.

"Huh? What?" Ran, Su and I all asked.

"Nothing, Just Kiseki," he said, looking over at his Guardian Character.

I shook my head and turned my eyes back on the 'road'.

15 minutes later, I landed us out the front of the Royal garden, and we went in and sat down at the tea table.

"Amu, can I borrow your phone to text the other guardians, and the Charas can tell you the story?" Tadase asked me. I smiled at him, and handed over my phone, elated when his hand was in mine.

"Um, Amu-Chan, come on snap out of it, we gotta save Miki!" Kiseki yelled in my ear. I turned him, kind of angry about what he did, but quietly happy that he was this concerned for Miki.

"Ok explain, what happened?"

"Ok, we were at the Kindergarten and playing with the kids there," Kiseki began

"In the playground with the kids" Ran corrected

"Yes in the playground with the kids whatever, and the teacher called the kids back inside for their play lunch, and we stayed outside."

"Yeah, well Kiseki and Miki did, Ran and I went back inside and helped the kids with their play lunch." Su said, and Ran nodded

"And so Miki and I were flying around outside, just talking-"

"Hehehe," Tadase said not looking up from my phone and smiling. I smiled at him, and then turned back to the charas.

"Oh whatever, anyway we were near some bushes at the back of the school, when some guy in a lab coat grabbed Miki and forced her into her egg somehow. She was screaming for me, and I was trying to get to her, but there was a sought of invisible barrier between me and the man.

"Did you go after him?" I asked.

Kiseki frowned at himself.

"I would've but then I might've met the same fate. I went back into the Kindergarten and got Ran and Su, and we flew around town looking for her, but we couldn't find her."

There was a pause, and I was sure that the two boys were communicating.

"What? Guys anything you need to say can be said here…" I said, still watching them. They were staring at each other, thought Tadase's face seemed less uptight than Kiseki's, almost sympathetic. Kiseki almost seemed on the verge of tears, his face was slightly red, and I could see his eyes were glassy.

Suddenly the door of the royal garden slammed open, and Nagehiko, Yaya, Rima, Kukai and Utau were all coming towards the tea table, Utau looking around the gardens in wonder, through her huge black sunglasses.

"You called Utau as well?" I asked Tadase, and he nodded,

"Hi Guys!" I called as they came up, and was happily greeted back as the present Guardians took their seats, and Kukai and Utau stood behind Rima and Nagehiko.

"Ok so here is what happened," I said, and with the help of the Shugo Chara's I explained the turn of Events.

After that, everyone wanted to know what happened to Tadase and me today.

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya Whined "Tell us about today with you and Tadase-kun!"

I shrunk back slightly in my chair, unsure as to whether I should.

"I was a little upset about something and we went back to Amu-Chan's place and were talking and both fell asleep. Amu's Dad came home when we woke up, and we had to get Ran to come and do a Chara change to get us out of there."

Tadase said, looking at me.

"That about right Amu-Chan?" He asked me, smiling. There was something in his smile that said 'just telling them this, I still love you.'

I smiled back at him, and confirmed his speech, trying to give him the same message with my eyes.

"Come On commoners we must move! We must save Miki!" Kiseki yelled, and started to leave. We all looked at each other, nodded and followed suit.

"Wait! We should have some one's house as a base of sorts." Kukai yelled after all of us had started down the pathway back to the street.

"Huh?" was all that came out of my mouth.

"Wait that's a good idea, but whose house is inconspicuous enough," Tadase said, thinking.

"I've got a small flat of my own, and I can call Sanjou-San over to look after anyone if they get hurt." Utau offered, yet still maintaining her outer chara.

I had finally caught on, and had an idea to contribute.

"What about we call our parents and ask to stay over at a friend's house, that way we can stick together, and it is the weekend."

Everyone muttered their agreement, and called their parents as we made our way to the Easter building. In the end, everyone is going to stay.

We were standing out the front of the Easter and the sun had gone down. "Useless…Useless…I am Too useless…" I heard a beautiful voice sing.

"Amu-Chan? Did you hear that?" Tadase said, coming up behind me.

"Yeah, come on lets go!" I called and ran in the direction of it, Tadase immediately following, and the guardians soon after.

Tadase and I ran side by side, following the egg back to the park, I saw the egg hovering in the centre of the park, with trees flocking around the centre.

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase said quickly.

"yep," I said and then…

"My heart…" Rima Whispered

"Yaya's heart…" Yaya laughed

"My heart…" Kukai exclaimed

"My heart…" Utau murmured

"My heart…" Tadase said softly

"My heart…" I lilted

"UNLOCK!" we all screamed, and their voices faded in my mind. All of a sudden, I saw Ran and her egg, and felt as free as a feather as she went inside my body, and I was soaring along the cloud tops. After a moment, I was suddenly dressed in Ran's shoes, skirt, top, hat and ribbons.

"Chara Nari – Amulet Heart!"

My feet lightly touched the ground, and I was in between a Platinum Royal Tadase and a Clown Drop Rima.

"Useless…Useless…I Am to Useless…" It sang in the same beautiful voice.

"I Can't Paint, I can't Draw, I can't even sing properly, _he _said so" The X-Chara chimed.

"I can't even choose which one my heart loves the most! I am a player and a fool to think that any boy would ever love me." My own voice rang, but not coming out of my own Mouth, but out of the X-Charas.

Tadase turned to me and said the one word; I hoped never to hear in this situation.

"Miki…" and as soon as he said it, i felt slightly weak, and a tear slid down my cheek. I was so speechless, my egg? an X-Chara? Tadase ran over, gripped my shoulders, and hugged me. Rima and a Sky Jack Kukai stepped towards the X-Chara trying to protect everyone.

"Amu, your painting and drawing talents are your own, and you have a unique voice, and as for what anyone says who cares? You need to believe in yourself and your inner radiance, just like Dia said" Kukai Yelled at the X-Chara.

"Yeah! You are the strongest guardian we have ever had, and I know we all love you, sisterly…- She looked over at Tadase – Or otherwise, and that no good for nothing Ikuto does not. He just thinks you are a toy!" Rima exclaimed.

"It's not Ikuto! It's Not Tadase! Its Kiseki and Yoru! They both hate me, while I do not know whom to choose!" Miki's voice now screamed

Tadase involuntarily shrunk a bit after he heard this. He withdrew himself from me and stepped forward with everyone's eyes watching him. He took a breath in, and whispered something briefly to himself. He now looked up at the X Chara with his eyes alight with determination.

"Miki…" Kiseki's voice now speaking, mysteriously coming through Tadase's Mouth, and the X-Chara looked up.

"Miki…I'm sorry that I've come across the way that I have, but ever since I first laid eyes on you, you've made my heart race! A-A-And I am not just saying this…Miki-Chan….I really do Love you…Please forgive me." Kiseki spoke nervously, and then Tadase turned to me and yelled in his real voice.

"NOW! Go! Go! Amu-Koi!" Tadase yelled in his real voice.

"Negative heart….Lock on!" I yelled at the X-Chara…and she looked astonished, but slightly alarmed.

"OPEN HEART!" I screamed, and felt myself flying backwards through space. No matter how many times I used this power, the beautiful feeling of being free still caught me.

There was a slight popping sound, as the X Egg turned back into Miki's spade Egg. Then she quickly came out. I felt my feet touch the ground, and reality came flooding back.


	5. Sacrifice

(Amu POV)

"Amu-Chan! Run! It's Easter! Quick! It's a Trap!" Miki yelled.

"What?" I asked

"Quick! Let's just get out of here!" Miki just yelled, "I'll explain on the way!"

"Come on Amu-Koi! We need to get out of here!" Tadase said, dragging me away. I was a bit stunned, that he had called me 'Amu-Koi'...hang that is twice in as many minutes!

I felt my self, being quickly dragged away by Tadase when I looked up towards the sky.

"Too late minna," was all I could say, when I saw hundreds, maybe thousands of X-eggs, and Charas hovering over the park, blocking out the sky.

Everyone turned around, and was shocked by what they saw.

Suddenly before we could do anything, a blast of X-Energy came down towards us.

"HOLY CROWN SPECIAL!!!" Tadase yelled, and stepped in front of us. Golden light was splayed everywhere, protecting us from the darkness outside. Tadase struggled to keep the shield up.

"Minna-San, get away from here! I'll hold it off!" He called, over the increasing noise, holding his sceptre with sweating hands.

Everyone stayed still, and Tadase shouted again.

"Quick minna-san! Get away! I can't hold them forever!" Everyone backed away one-step, and Tadase turned back around to face the enslaught once more.

'Now's my chance,' I thought, 'I can't let him sacrifice himself. I can't bear seeing him in pain, because he was trying to protect me...'

I snuck up behind Tadase. He didn't hear me because of the noise around him. I could tell he was struggling with the shield. I got out my Pom Poms and stood behind him.

After a few more seconds, Tadase's arms shook violently and the shield around the group shrunk quickly. When it had completely shrunk, Tadase collapsed in front of me, and his sceptre got throw away to the side.

I jumped over his body, and caught the blast, shielding him and me from the X-Chara blast. I know he was still conscious, because I faintly heard Tadase call me. I started to walk backwards, slowly.

I could see why Tadase was having trouble before, and his shield was more powerful that mine.

I knew that Easter or whoever our opponent was here, would get to us, as soon as the X-energy got the better of me. I couldn't let us be defenceless.

"SU!" I called, and soon felt the little chara at my shoulder.

"I need you to go get Dia…and…go find somewhere safe to hide. Anywhere, understand?"

"H-Hai! Stay safe Amu! I'll go to Nikaido-Sensei's place. He might be able to help ~ Desu," she said, and turned around.

"Su!...(she turned back, and I took my eyes off of my shield quickly.)…please keep safe, and keep listening for me!"

"H-Hai!" She said, and ran off, and I could tell she was crying.

"AMU-CHAN! HOLD ON!" Yaya screamed.

I looked over to the group, the we're trying to pick of the eggs and chara's, but to much avail. There was waaay to many.

Suddenly there was a whistling noise, and i saw a blast of X-Energy coming my way. There would be no way i could stop it, adn it was coming right for me. There was a flash of colour, a BANG! and a scream.

"NAGEHIKO!" I could her Rima yelling for him.

'Oh my gosh! Nagi saved Me? He stepped infront of it, and he wasn't even chara transformed.' was all i could think.

I was close to Tadase now, and i heard him say weakly.

"Fujisaki-San!"

I was really weak, but I remember walking back more, but I tripped over Tadase and the darkness swarmed over us, and I was awake no more.

* * *

Thankyou to everyone for the brilliant reviews. Even though this is a Tadamu story, I thank any Amuto readers for reading this. I hope even though this isn't you prefered couple, you still think this is good writing.

R&R and any ideas are fully welcome! Arigatou!!!!


	6. Kidnapped

Hi Everyone! I hope you like my story. I worked quite hard on trying to write this, i found it hard to articulate. Gomenasai for the late update. R&R plz Ideas also very welcome!!!! Arigatou!!! Thankyou everyone who reviewed! You keep this story going! hehe Arigatou again!!!

* * *

(Tadase POV)

"Tadase-Kun...Tadase-Kun...Wake Up...Tadase-Kun!" a girl said to me.

"Uhhhh..." was all that came out of my mouth. My head and body was aching, and I had never felt so drained in my life. I was lying upon a hard concrete floor. My thoughts were everywhere and I could not see anything, it was all blobs and blurs.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake." The Girl said again, "Tadase-Kun? What is wrong? It is me...Rima?" She said quietly, now worried.

"Gomenasai...It was all fuzzy...Where is Everyone? Are they Ok? Where are we?" All my thoughts and questions jumbled up and spilled from my lips.

"We're all here, and ok, Except Nagehiko and Amu-Chan are still unconscious," She said quietly

"Are you alright? You've nearly been out for 2 days. And I don't know how long we've been here." She said worriedly.

I looked around and saw Kukai slumped up against the far wall asleep with Yaya's head on his shoulder, and Utau in his arms. I smiled at the sight. I looked to the floor, and saw Amu and Nagehiko lying side by side, as Rima had said, unconscious. I started to move over to them. I was so scared about losing Amu.

"T-Tadase-kun..."Rima said shakily, and I turned back to face her only to find her tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, Mashiro-San...Everything is going to be alright" I said, and went back and embraced her.

We sat there, with her crying on my shoulder, and me soothing her, for a while.

"I'm...So...Worried...For...Nagehiko...I...Just...Want...them...to...be...ok..."Rima said in between tears.

"Rima-Chan? Are you alright?" I heard someone whisper. I looked over to see, Kukai, Yaya and Utau awake.

"Y-Yes..." she whispered, pulling her face from my shoulder. I rubbed her back a little. I saw Kukai look at me like 'Oh you two-timer Hotori!'

I scowled back at him, and tried to send the message 'My relationship with Rima is completely Platonic!'

He nodded, and went over and hugged a still crying Rima, along with Yaya and Utau.

I smiled weakly, and look over at Amu. I went over, sat down on my knees, and grasped her hand gently.

"Amu-Koi, I love you... Please wake up...I love you to much to lose you..." I whispered to her, a tear falling down my cheek.

I felt a little pressure on my hand.

"A-Amu-Koi...Are you Awake??? Can you hear me???" I said, just loud enough for her to hear, Suddenly Anxious.

(Amu POV)

_Colours Swirling, Images turning, and Sounds Churning. That was all I could sense. Suddenly I was flying over the park. I could see Tadase's shield glowing through out the dark night. _

"_Quick Minna-San! Get Away from Here! I can't hold them forever!" I heard Tadase call._

_Soon I was the one holding up the shield, and i could hear Tadase's Voice loudly, as if I was down there, and there was no noise._

"_Arigatou, Amu-Koi, Aishiteru..."_

_I watched the scene unfold until when Tadase and I both had fainted. Several men, maybe about 30 of them, with guns, came out from behind the park trees and ran to Rima, Kukai, Yaya and Utau and grabbed them, and pinned them down. They injected something into all of them easily because they were weak. I felt myself screaming at them as they went limp on the ground. _

_The men picked up everyone, including Tadase, Nagehiko and I and slung them over their shoulders and took them to these vans sitting at the side of the road. _

_I watched them drive away and started flying after them, when I heard,_

"_Amu-Koi, I love you... Please wake up...I love you to much to lose you...," whispered in my ear. I felt a hand slip into mine, and I squeezed it gently to let the person know I was ok. _

"_A- Amu-Koi...Are you awake??? Can you Hear Me???" He said anxiously. I knew it was Tadase, and I knew it was killing him to see me like this._

_*******************_

My eyes shot open. There was a sigh of relief, and I felt Tadase's head lying upon my body. I kissed his head and said weakly,

"I love you too Tadase-Koi,"

I felt his hands slid around my body as he embraced me, and I did the same to him.

"I-I thought I'd lost you."

"Well you didn't, let me up please..." I said, and I sat up, Tadase still hugging me. He kissed my forehead, and I was about to kiss him back when I heard,

"AMU-CHII!!!"

I felt Yaya put her hands around Tadase and I, and soon I was the centre of a huge group hug. I suddenly realised something. With my hands around Tadase's back, i could feel his clothes. They were not the frills of platinum Royale,

"Guys, where are our Shugo Chara's?"

"They've been taken away, though they couldn't find Su," Utau said concernedly, which made Kukai hug her a little bit tighter.

"Good, she did what I asked her too. Where are Ran and the others???" I asked, still holding onto Tadase.

"They are being held somewhere, we don't really know what's going on, except we've been taken away by Easter." Kukai said

"Where's Pepe-Tan? I need Pepe-Tan!" Yaya squealed.

There was a groan from behind me. Everyone turned around to see Nagehiko waking up.

"Nagi! Oh my gosh are you ok?" Rima said quietly and rushed to his side.

Nagehiko groaned in pain again.

"Fujisaki-San? Where does it hurt?" Tadase asked, letting me go, and looking at Nagehiko.

"A-A-All over," Nagehiko said again with another groan. I went forward and grasped his hand gently. I saw his eyes turn to me.

"Arigatou for saving me Nagehiko-Kun,"

"Your welcome Amu-Chan..." He whispered.

"Fujisaki-san, I think you've got a gash on your stomach. Do you want me to check?" Tadase said, taking responsibility all of a sudden.

"Please, this pain is killing me!" He said with a little bit more vigour. Tadase gently lifted Nagehiko's top just until we saw a huge red gash running across the length of his stomach.

Everyone took a sharp intake of breath at the sight.

"Ha, that bad huh?" He said weakly, amused at the thought of what had happened. Everyone just nodded, and Tadase started to take charge.

"We need some sort of bandage, anyone got anything???"

"I've got this ribbon, will it do?" Rima asked, pointing to her long red hair ribbon.

"Yes, that will do, may we have it Mashiro-San?" Tadase asked again.

She didn't even reply, but just pulled it out of her hair and gave it to Tadase.

"Fujisaki-San, I'm going to need you to lift you stomach up for a second, ok?" Tadase asked him, and Nagehiko nodded and arched his back as much as he could, and Tadase slipped the ribbon underneath.

After we had 'bandaged' up Nagehiko, we all sat down somewhere in the room and tried to think of a way out of here.

Tadase sat down next to me, and we literally put our heads together, laced our hands and sat against the wall. Kukai and Utau sat down on Tadase's other side and did the same and Yaya came and hugged me. Rima and Nagehiko just sat next to each other. After a while, and after a lot of planning, everyone fell asleep where they were.

* * *

Arigatou! R&R and Ideas please Minna!!! I don't mind any at all! I will consider anything!!!!


	7. Trouble

(Tadase POV)

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! GET UP YOU LITTLE IDIOTS!"

My slumber broke with a start, and my eyes shot open at the sound of someone yelling. I felt Amu's body next to mine, and her hand interlaced with mine. My sight shot over to the door, and I saw 2 men, clad in black, holding some sort of gun.

"Get up!" One man shouted at me. I gently dropped Amu's hand, got out from next to her, and stood up gingerly.

"Up against that wall, NOW!" he yelled and I nervously moved to the other wall. I glanced over and saw everyone glancing in between the yelling man and me. Amu was staring at me with panic etched over her face.

"W-what Do you want from us? Why are we here?" I asked gingerly, with my hands against the wall.

"SHUT UP! THE REST OF YOU, MOVE!" he screamed, which made everyone jump, and get up quickly. Amu bolted over to me, and clutched me tight. I slowly looked down at her, and saw she was crying. I slid my arms around her and hugged her tight. I kissed her forehead and put my head on hers.

"GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER! MOVE!" The man screamed again, and I felt Amu hug me tighter. I leant down to her ear and whispered.

"Amu-Koi...If we don't move, he'll hurt us, and I don't want that to happen to you ok? I love you." I whispered, gave her a quick squeeze and then drew myself away from her, no matter how much it was killing me. I walked to the other side and stood next to Kukai and Utau.

"JUST STAY STILL AND NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU.... OR YOUR CHARA'S..." The man yelled again

"Where are Daichi and the others?" Kukai demanded, taking a slight step forward.

The man stepped forward and pushed Kukai back, and Kukai slammed into the wall and hit his head, hard. Kukai slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Kukai-Koi!" Utau said and crouched down to his level, and was worrying over him.

The Man coughed and another two men came in, dressed the same, and had the same looking guns. They stood either side of the first man, and we stood there in silence until,

"Its time to make this fun..."

The three moved towards us, and managed to grab Kukai away from Utau, a Weak Nagehiko no matter how much Rima and Yaya were clinging onto him and I saw the last on coming for me. I tried to dodge, but felt the vice-like grip on me pull me towards the door.

"TADASE-KOI!" Amu Screamed. Panic now coursing through my body I could not help but scream back.

"AMU-KOI!" I tried to jump forward, Amu did to, our hands interlocked within a second, and I felt her lips planted on mine, as if to stop the man taking us away from each other. I deepened it as much as I could, before I was pulled away from Amu. My last view of her was tears streaming down her cheeks as she collapsed onto her knees.

The Man slammed the door shut and I lost sight of the girls as he dragged us around the corner. I tried to fight his grip but I was to strong, Nagehiko couldn't fight because he was still to weak and Kukai was still unconscious. I struggled and screamed as much as I could to try to prevent my fate, but the moment wouldn't slow down.

I looked around frantically trying to find a place to hide if we ever got out, and needed to escape.

There was a door slightly ajar down the hall from the room where the girls were, and I saw something unnerving in there. It was a tiny figure, dressed in red, and it turned its small head to face me. I could see purple eyes, glowing out at me from their sockets. A small brave crossed the small Chara's face, but that was about all it could do, it was extremely weak.

'Kiseki?' was all I could think as I was dragged further away from my lover, my friends and my chara.

We were taken to this room, and unceremoniously throw into there. Nagehiko Hit the back wall, and slid down it. Kukai got throw onto the floor in front of him, and I ended up landing on top of both of them.

"Its time to make this more like a game, have fun..." The man who had been holding Kukai said, and then slammed the door to the cell loudly.

"Well this is going to be fun," Nagehiko said weakly, as I quickly got off his lap, and sat down next to him.

(Amu POV)

The tears were falling thick and fast as Tadase and My Lips touched. I didn't want to lose him, and was willing to do anything for him. As quick as it had begun, Tadase was pulled away from me, and I saw his eyes widen in alarm. I fell to my knees, with tears drenching my clothes. Rima, Utau and Yaya all came up and hugged me as the door was slammed shut again.

(Su POV)

"Sensei?" I called, as I flew in through his small window, Dia slightly behind me.

"Sensei?" I repeated, as I flew past his messy desk, and into the small kitchen. I saw him standing there, oblivious to the fact that Dia and I had come in. He was making a cup of coffee, and looked frustrated. I smiled at him. Dia was smiling at me behind me, i could tell.

"Sensei? Would you like me to finish that for you?" I asked sweetly, smiling at him as he turned around, and nearly dropped the carton of milk.

"Oh Su-Chan! What brings you Here? Who is this?" He said happily, gesturing to Dia after he carefully put the milk down.

"This is Amu-Chan's Fourth Guardian Character, Dia. Dia meet Nikaido Sensei." I said, gesturing for the pair to move forward.

"Hello Nikaido Yuu, your reputation precedes you," She said politely and smiled and bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you as well, but why are you two here?" He asked, sitting down on the lounge.

I took a deep breath before trying to explain

"Amu-Chan's been taken hostage by Easter, and we need you help getting her out desu"

Nikaido Sensei looked at me alarmed, and immediately picked up the landline next to him.

"Who are you calling Nikaido-Sensei?" Dia asked quickly.

"Sanjou Yukari, and her brother, we're going to need their help." He concluded as he dialed the number.


	8. Thoughts

(Su POV)

He called up Sanjou-San, and after 5 minutes of us explaining to him, then him passing it onto Sanjou-San and then her passing it onto Kairi, Sensei said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"They are coming around here now to help formulate a plan, we probably should call the other guardians as well." He said, thinking it over.

"They are with Amu-Chan," Dia said, "Hoshina-San as well," Dia continued. Nikaido-Sensei frowned.

"Damn it, looks like this is going to be a hard one. I'll have to call Ikuto-Kun,"

Dia and I both nodded, not liking it, but it was the only way to save Amu-Chan and the Guardians.

(Amu POV)

"Amu-Chan, It's Ok, we'll get out of here, and you need to calm down a bit though." Utau said, calmly, through my screams and sobs. I only wanted Tadase to be safe, and all right, Nagehiko and Kukai as well. All 4 of us were crying, just wanting everyone to be ok.

Suddenly I remembered the day Nagehiko asked out Rima and Kukai and Utau started to go out. Tadase, Yaya and I were the only ones not in a relationship, but Yaya felt the worst, because Kairi was gone, and she had a huge and major crush on him.

--1st flashback--

"Rima-Chan? W-Would y-you l-l---"Nagehiko tried to get out,

"What is it Fujisaki?" Rima interrupted in her own stubborn character.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime???" Nagehiko asked quickly.

There was a pause, and even though I could not see what was going on, I could tell Rima was blushing and smiling.

"Y-Yes, I would L-l-love to" was all she said. I smiled, still hiding around the corner from them.

--end flashback—

"Amu-Chan?" a teary Rima asked me. I must have zoned out for a while, thinking about Rima and Nagi. I turned to her and asked,

"You really love Nagi don't you?" with a small smile evident in my voice.

"Yes, Yes I do Amu-Chan. Why?"

I ignored her and turned to Utau,

"And you really love Kukai don't you?"

"Yes, what of it Amu?" Utau inquired.

"Yaya, you love all three of them, don't you?" I asked, turning to face the person once more.

She nodded, and I smiled.

"Well, we can't just sit around here and let ourselves rot, we've got to go get those boys, get our charas and get the hell out of here!"

"YEAH! WE'VE GOT TO FIGHT BACK! WE CAN'T LET ANYONE GET HURT HERE!" Yaya yelled determinedly. I smiled wider.

Utau and Rima both nodded, but then I saw a frown dart itself over Utau's features.

"But we need a way to get out of here, how?"

Rima smiled bigger,

"When there's a problem! Leave it to Su! Right Amu-Chan?" Rima exclaimed, and I smiled and nodded resolutely. I closed my eyes immediately and begun to call my little green friend.

(Tadase POV)

I slumped up against the wall, trying to get comfortable so I could sleep. Seeing Kiseki's eyes like that worried me beyond what any horror movie or axe-wielding murderer could do to me. I sighed inwardly as I wished that sleep would take over my subconscious and whisk me away.

"Hotori-Kun? Are you awake?" I heard a weak voice ask me. I opened my eyes and saw Nagehiko looking at me. The paleness of his skin reflected in the moonlight coming in from the small window at the top of the back wall.

"Yeah," was all that escaped my lips, I was tired and worried about everything I held dear. I was a shell of my earlier self.

"Are you alright, Tadase?" He asked me quietly.

"Yes," I lied, for some weird and unknown reason; I didn't want to share my feelings with Nagehiko at the moment.

I was so worried for Kiseki and the other charas and the girls, even Kukai and Nagehiko and the people not in here with us, that images kept flying through my mind, tormenting it, toying with it, making me endure a pain that was unnecessary.

"Hotori-Kun, I know that you are lying. You're worried for Amu-Chan and the others, It obvious." Nagehiko replied worriedly.

There was a stirring noise, and I looked to the floor where Kukai was waking up.

"Souma-Kun…" Nagehiko said, and sat up and watched as Kukai opened his eyes. His light green eyes, now glowing with concern.

"Where's Utau? Where' Yaya? Where are Rima and Amu?" he said alarmed.

"We don't know, we got taken away to somewhere else and-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cut Nagehiko off, I jumped up in alarm.

"Amu-Koi!" I yelled, and ran to the door and started pounding on it. I couldn't even notice that there were other screams in the background.

"RIMA-CHAN!"

"UTAU! YAYA!"

SMASH!

I looked over to the window in alarm and saw there was shattered glass all over the floor underneath it, and someone standing there in the shadows.

"Ah, King, we meet again." was what the man said, then came out of the shadows.

"Sanjou-San! How glad am I to see you!" I exclaimed and ran over to him.

He was only chara changed, but still held his sword in his hands.

He smiled briefly before saying quickly when Nagehiko and Kukai had joined my side,

"Lets get out of here and get the humpty lock back and save the girls!"

"Yes, lets go!"

And with that, we all climbed out the window and onto the top of the building.

I saw someone standing there in the shadows again, with a cape billowing behind him.

"You got them then, Sanjou-San,"

'I know that voice' I thought, and when he stepped out of the shadows, it was the only time I was silent when I saw him. My only thought,

'Tsukiyomi Ikuto!'

* * *

Minna-San! Plz Review! I only got a few last chapter! i know everyone can't be on their comps alot, but if you take the time to read it, please take the time to review it(not trying to get angry) Plz Minna! Ideas happily accepted, flames accepted, anything. Arigatou! the more you review, the more I Write! Arigatou!


	9. Rescue

(Tadase POV)

"Yo, Kiddie King" Tsukiyomi Ikuto said to me, when he saw the shocked look on my face.

I was speechless, but then Nagehiko stepped forward.

"What are you doing here Tsukiyomi-San?"

Ikuto sighed, and began to tell us a story.

"When you guys got taken away from your battle, Su-chan here flew back to Amu's house and got...Oh what was her name?....Dia?"

I nodded, and he mimicked me (not it a bad way) before continuing

"and anyway She then flew down to Nikaido-Sensei's place, and he found out the story, relayed it to the Sanjou's and then to me. Kairi and I met up and I chara transformed and he chara changed. Look, Nikaido and Sanjou-san are down there...."

He said, then pointed off the side of the building, and we saw Nikiado sitting in the front seat, waving at us. Sanjou sand was in the backseat, to busy to notice us, doing something complicated on her laptop.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kukai asked, as we all turned back to each other.

"We are gonna go get the chara's first, we need them badly, and find the humpty lock, so you guys can all transform." Ikuto replied

"But you have the dumpty key? Can't we transform with that?" Nagehiko asked.

"No, it is luck enough that Tsukiyomi-San managed to chara nari here, it has nearly stopped working for him." Kairi said, with his head down.

"Well, lets go, We need to hurry up and get out of here. Not only do the girls and the Chars depend on it, but everyone's dreams aswell" I said, not meeting the eyes of any of my comrades.

"Hai, lets go!" Kukai lilted, and Nagehiko, Kairi and Kukai all started to walk towards the edge of the building.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto... Gomenasai...Let's work together So as to save everyone..." I said, feeling the blush of embarrasment creep up onto my cheeks.

"Hai..." He said quietly, and walked off towards the edge.

"Onii-Tan!"

He Turned back to me, and looked at me.

"Why did you call me that?" He said sternly

"Its true isn't it?"

"Yes, but you haven't called me that in years-"

"Well, Its time to start calling you it again, Its better than shouting your full name and going into a chara changed rage. We need to work together, maybe not for our own sakes, but everyone elses."

He nodded, put a foot on the side of the building, and swung over.

I smiled a little, and ran after the other guys.

(Amu POV)

"She's coming guys, she'll bring help soon...." I said quietly, and a sigh of relief left my friend's mouths.

"How long do you think Amu?" Rima asked quietly

"Maybe an Hour, maybe more....I don't really know..." I replied, slumping down against the wall.

I had just closed my eyes, and was trying to rest, when there was a BANG as the door slammed open.

I started to get up, but was tackled back onto the ground by a man.

"AMU!" Rima screamed, Yay started crying, and Utau was trying to punch the man in the face.

"Stay back, or you'll get the same as her!" He yelled, and as he said this, He pulled a knife from his pocket, and cut down my left arm. I whimpered in pain.

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya screamed in between sobs. I looked over and saw Utau hugging her.

I had one chance,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed, right in his ear. He withdrew in fright, and then I Kicked him somewhere the sun don't shine, he yelped, and fell to the ground ontop of me.

Rima and Utau ran over, they helped me out from underneath the man. I got up and look at my arm. From my elbow down on the topside of my arm, crimson blood trickled. It wasn't deep, but was still bleeding a lot.

"Come On Guys! Lets get out of here!" Rima Yelled, and ran out the door, with me and Utau following.

"Umphhh..." I heard behind me as I turned around, and saw Yaya proudly standing next to the man who was now unconscious, flexing her foot.

"Nice one Yaya! Come On!" I said, beckoning. She smiled, and ran out of the room with me.

(20 mins later)

"Minna?!" Utau's surprised call floated down the hall to me.

"Utau-Chan? Whats Wrong?" Yaya Said, coming from behind me, and we ran up to her.

"UTAU!" A male voice yelled happily.

"KUKAI!" She yelled and ran into the arms of the said boy. He Hugged her tightly, and kissed

her forehead.

Kukai and Utau stood there hugging, ignorant to everyone around them.

"R-Rima?"

"Yaya?"

I heard to tentative voices say from around the corner, and Nagehiko and Kairi popped their heads around the corner.

"NAGI!" rima yelled and ran into his open arms

Kairi and Yaya just stood there awkwardly, I could tell something would happen between them, maybe not now, but in the near future.

"W-where's Tadase-Koi?" I asked, nervously, hoping he was alright.

"MINNA! RUN!" I heard a voice yell down the hall, and we saw X-energy shots fired down the hall as Tadase and Ikuto ran around the corner.

Tadase ran past me, grabbed my hand and started to run down the corridor with me.

The only thing running through my mind was,

"What is Ikuto doing here?"

I had slowed down slightly, and saw a door ahead. I pointed it out to Tadase, and we both sped up. We ran into the room, with everyone else a far amount behind us.

I looked around the dank room, there was a large glass box, like a fishtank, and in it was something I didn't want to see.

All our charas, looking at us, extremely weakly.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran and Miki cried. I let go of Tadase's hand and ran over to them.

"Ran! Miki! Thank goodness!"

I faintly heard Kiseki and Tadase talking next to me, I was so happy that I had two of my chara's with me.

"Get us out Amu-Chan! Then we can help!"

"How though?!" I asked, not having any ideas.

"I've got one! Kiseki! Chara Change!" Tadase said, and next thing I knew, a small crown had popped up on the top of his head. He twirled his red sceptor in his hands and smiled at me.

"Stand back Commoners," He said, quietly, and Ran, Miki, Kiseki, and all the other charas moved as far back as they could.

Tadase closed his eyes, and brought the sceptor back. Then in a swing of sceptor and a Crash of Glass, Ran and Miki were on my shoulders hugging me.

"Nice One Tadase-Koi!" I exclaimed as Kiseki undid the chara change. Tadase smiled as the sceptor disappeared.

The others ran in and saw their chara's, and a quick reunion took place. Tadase turned to me and said,

"Now all we need is the Humpty lock!"

"I know where it is!" Eru exclaimed, and beamed like a happy two-year old.


	10. Problem

(Tadase POV)

"Are you sure? Where?" I asked Eru, and she smiled.

"The easter Men took it and put it in a room of this hallway." She said, seeming proud of her self.

"ERU! THERE ARE MULTIPLE DOORS OF THIS DAMN HALLWAY, AND THERE IS A BUNCH OF EASTER MEN FOLLOWING US!" Amu yelled, and Miki and Ran tried to calm her down.

"Do you know how far down the hall it is?" Utau asked her.

"About 3 doors to the left, but-"

"Thats the way the easter men are coming though, what do we do? We need the humpty lock!" Yaya said, starting to panic.

"Yuiki-san, please, be calm, there is a way to work this out," Kairi, said comforting her.

"Who here has the fastest chara nari?" Nagehiko asked, his head down, thinking.

"Amu or Kukai" Rima said quietly and Nagi solomly nodded

"Amu-chi or Kukai" Yaya replied, realising what was going to happen

"Amu-Koi or Souma-kun" I said looking at Amu with concern, not liking at all where this was leading.

"Me or Kukai" She said, and looked at me, trying to read my expression

"Hinamori or Me" Kukai said, holding onto Utau

"Hinamori-San or Souma Kun" Kairi said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hinamori or Kukai-Koi" Utau said, turning away from everyone. Kukai followed her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Amu or Kukai may be the fastest, But we need stealth, so go with Kairi" Ikuto said from the shadows. Amu and Kairi just looked at each other, realising that this was the best option.

"If I go with Kairi, We can sneak into the room, I can get us to Chara Nari, then get us back to this room quickly, How about that?" Amu suggested and looked over at Everyone expectantly.

They all nodded, and Amu looked suddenly determined.

"Ok, lets go with that then" Nagehiko said and I looked over at Amu.

"A-Amu...D-Don't..." She looked at me, and came over and stood in front of me. "Amu-Koi...Please don't do this...I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt..."

"Tadase...If I get hurt...Which I probably won't...It will be my own fault ok? So stop worrying...everything will be fine...Alright?" She said, looking in my eyes.

I gulped, nodded, and slid my arms around her waist. I could feel her trying to control her breathing and her tears. I brought my lips up to her ear.

"Please don't cry Amu-Koi, because that will make me cry, Ok? I'm sorry for making you feel bad."

I felt something wet slide onto my shoulder, and I heard a quiet sob. I lifted her face up to mine, and softly kissed her lips.

"Hinamori Amu, I love you with all my heart and All will be fine. I'm sorry for being such a worrywart..." I said after I broke away, and I wiped her tears away with my fingers.

"I love you too Hotori Tadase, with my entire entity, and you are one hundred percent right, everything will be ok." She said smiling as she took my hands in hers.

"Hinamori-San, shall we go?" Kairi said, across the room, he held out his hand for her. She looked at me one more time and smiled. She slightly let go of my hands, and then paused.

She smiled, and said

"Aishiteru Tadase-Koi" and she brushed her lips against mine. Before I knew it, she was gone.

I sighed, as I felt Kiseki land on my shoulder.

"Daijoubu Tadase?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Tadase-Kun?" I heard a small female voice behind me ask, and I turned around abrputly, Kiseki falling off my shoulder in the process.

"Suu? Where were you hiding?" I asked in Alarm and I felt Kiseki crawling back up my shoulder. I'd completely forgotten about Suu.

"I was with Sanjou-san and Nikiado-Sensei, they needed help."

"What are they Doing?" I asked

"They are trying to hack into the systems to try and get a distraction.

"Right, can you tell me if Amu-Chan's In trouble? I mean you'll be able to sense it right?"

She nodded, and I smiled I patted my other shoulder and she flew over and sat down. I sat down in the corner of the room, and started to fall asleep, while Kiseki and Su talking quietly.

Bad Dreams of Amu clouded my mind, Nightmares frightened my wits out of me, but still my slumber remained unbroken.

(Amu POV)

I wiped away a tear as I left Tadase.

"Musashi, Chara Change" He said, and after a flash of light, he smiled at me. He picked me up gently and Kukai yanked open the door. Kairi jumped up and sat quietly in the rafters of the hall with me.

We saw Easter men guarding the hall ends, they were black clad and they looked huge.

"X-Energy Gun, oh dear, they are more powerful than we thought Kairi whispered

"What do we do?" I said quietly, shifting the weight of my body on the rafter slightly.

"What if I went in and grabbed it?" He suggested

"But what if its being guarded?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"Well, then, we might have a fight on our hands...Hinamori-san, may I ask something blashphemous of you?"

"Huh? Whats with the big words?" I asked, and Kairi smiled.

"Hinamori-san, may you please try and deter the easter henchmen in the room, while I sneak in and get the humpty lock?"

"Is that all you meant? Well thats what I thought I was here for anyway," I said giving him my cool and spicy character. He smiled.

To tell the truth I had no idea why I was told to come, considering Kairi could sneak in and get the lock without me.

"Hinamori-san, you do not need to give me that character. I can see through it anyway. Lets get to work." He smiled, and scooped me up again, and swung down over the rafters and ran down to the door.

He quickly kicked the door down, and we ran inside. He jumped up into the rafters of the room again.

"Alright, Who's here to fight me?" I called and whispered,

"Hop, stop, jump,".


	11. SoulStealer

Arigatou for Review the **1 **person who did. This chapter is a bit more action packed, so hopefully you guys will review. Please do, I do know that it is hard to get on the computer a lot, but if you've got 20 seconds, could you? please?

On with the story! XD

* * *

"Will you be alright Hinamori-San?" Kairi called down to me.

I looked up and nodded.

"Just hurry up and get that humpty lock!" I called back to him, and watched him jump off.

"Miki," I said to my blue chara and she came forward.

"Hai?"

"Go get the others, It would be better if they are here"

"Hai! Stay Safe Amu-Chan," She said as she flew back to the others.

I turned back to face the way Kairi had gone, and I saw a familiar girl with blonde hair standing there.

"Lulu?" I said, dumbfounded, shocked to see her here.

"Yes, I'm sorry Hinamori, But I have to do this. Nana Chara Change!" She said quietly. Nana just nodded, and grinned malevolently as Lulu gained a purple flower in her hair.

Lulu brought a red jewel pendant into view. I stared at it unintentionally. I wanted to break my sight, but the jewel had a power over me.

"AMU-CHAN!" Ran screamed at me as her egg started to close over her. I was trying to break away, but it was taking everything I had to try to stop staring.

"Just do...what y'all...wanna do..." Lulu whispered as the rest of the world was blocked out as all I could see was the Jewel. I could feel my soul changing, twisting itself to help Lulu's divine will. I could feel pain running through my body as the power of the jewel started to kick in.

I faintly heard a shout, and felt my body knocked over. A hand covered my eyes and broke my line of sight. I shook my head, and opened my eyes, underneath the hand.

There was Tadase lying behind me with his hand still over my eyes. I could tell it was him, because of the prescence of staff in the same hand covering my eyes, and the fact that said staff was accidentally poking into my leg.

"Why are you doing this Lulu?" He said angrily, and I unitentionally blushed as I felt his body next to mine. Though I couldn't see anything, I could hear all the others standing around Lulu, obviously holding her at weapons point.

"Because it is my orders you idiot, otherwise I wouldn't be here, wasting my time with such try hards." I heard her say, and I clenched my fists in anger. Who was she to call us try hards?

"At least we can Charanari you hypocrite," I yelled out, and I don't know how, but I could feel Tadase smile at me. I smiled, and must have looked a right idiot because he was still covering my eyes.

"Are you alright Amu-Koi?" I heard him whisper into my ear, still not removing his hand. A small shiver went down my spine as he spoke, and I nodded quickly. He withdrew his hand slowly, and I looked back at him. I pecked him on the lips, and we got up together.

I looked up to the Rafters and saw Kairi sitting there waiting. He held up the lock, and I saw that there was blood running down his hand, and from his head. I shuddered at the sight of him. He grimaced at me. I felt Tadase put his hands on my shoulders, concerned.

"What are you looking at Hinamori?!?! You should have been under my power minutes ago!" Lulu screamed and threw the jewel at me, but I was too focused on Kairi to notice. At the same time, Kairi threw me the Lock, and the chain looped over my awaiting wrist, the lock hanging down. The Jewel hit the lock, and the lock began to shake. I picked it up, hoping to calm it down.

"Ahh! What did you do Lulu?" I yelled back at her as the lock let out a bright white, room filling light and continued to vibrate. A roaring noise filled the room. I closed my eyes, but even through my eyelids, I could see the bright light. I fell to my knees trying to block out the light somehow. I felt Tadase's hands disappear from my shoulders, as god knows what happened to him.

"AMU!" I heard someone call, and could feel my chara's at my side.

"My heart UNLOCK!" I screamed as the light continued to glow brighter. I didn't even notice my character transformation until I touched the ground.

"Charanari, Amulet Heart!" Ran And I said as my feet touched the ground. Now I could see slightly better, though there was still a bright light. Lulu was on her knees clutching her eyes. All my friends were lying on the ground. I heard the rafters creak and saw Kairi still up there, he looked pale and weak. He smiled at me weakly, and tried to readjust his footing. Next thing, I saw him fall.

"Kairi!" I yelled and ran over to where he was going to fall, jumping over Yaya and Kukai in the process. I held out my arms as I caught his limp body. The force of him knocked me off my feet. I lay on the ground underneath him as I tried to catch my breath.

"Ow..." I said as I rubbed my head. I stopped and looked down at Kairi. Was he unconscious, or just weak? I couldn't really tell. I saw the blood running from his head, down his face, and dripping onto the floor. The same for his hand, crimson liquid was spurting from a cut on his arm, and sliding down his arm and pooling on the floor.

"Kairi? Kairi are you alright?" I asked, and I saw his eyes flutter slightly. I heard the Guardians getting up, and they all ran over to me.

"Is he alright Amu-Chi?" I heard a tentative voice ask. I turned around and saw Yaya standing there looking very nervous. I saw behind her Lulu was getting up with a malicious look in her eyes. I nodded at Yaya, not taking my eyes off of Lulu. I saw Lulu pull out another jewel, and poised herself to throw it again, as if it were a huge game of hoopla. I saw it leave Lulu's hand quickly, with Yaya its target.

"YAYA! LOOK OUT!" I screamed, as I scrambled to get out from underneath Kairi. Yaya looked behind her and saw the Jewel flying threw the air. I was about to push her out of the way, when the Jewel looped itself around her neck. Yaya's eyes dulled as the power of the jewel worked its self on her.

"Yes! Well done Lulu!" Nana screamed, and Lulu smiled. I looked over at Pepe, and she was being pushed into her egg as Yaya was being forcefully put under the jewel's power. Yaya started to shake, I could tell it was from the power going through her body.

"Y-Yuiki-S-San?" I heard a weak voice ask concernedly, and I looked over my shoulder and saw Kairi sitting up. I heard more voices and saw The other guardians standing in between Lulu and Yaya.

"Stop it Lulu!" Tadase yelled as he brandished her staff at her. He held it under her chin, as if she was to be arrested, I saw Rima get ready for a charanari, and Kukai was chara changed and running circles around Lulu and Tadase, trying to keep her contained.

"Y'all never stop me!" She screamed, and I saw Tadase push his staff into her throat a little more. I ran over to Yaya, and tried to rip the necklace off.

"Yaya? Can you hear Me? Yaya?!?!" I yelled at her. I got no reaction at all. I shook her shoulders, trying to get her back to normal, as I heard Lulu laugh momentarily before screaming

"JUST DO WHAT Y'ALL WANNA DO!" It had an immediate effect. Yaya collapsed from the power and we saw Pepe's egg turn into and X-egg at Yaya's side. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched Yaya.

A crimson egg appeared above Yaya, and it came down and swallowed her unconscious form. Tadase roared in anger, and I looked over and saw him stick his staff in Lulu's throat more.

"You'll pay for that," He yelled at Lulu, who just laughed. Everyone else watched as Yaya was consumed by the ? Egg.

* * *

And there you go! hopefully you liked it! Read and Review please Minna. Arigatou for reading!


	12. Team work

**

* * *

**

Konnichiwa Minna! Arigatou for your great reviews! I would like to thank a few people this time, so please, if you'll listen to me...

BloodyAphrodite

and

Sailor Storm of Kingdom Hearts

Thankyou Guys! Minna, Please go and read their stories! On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Return**

(Amu POV)

"Everyone! You Chara-Nari! I'll look after this b***h," I yelled, angry at her. My heart rods appeared in my hands, and I clenched my fists around the pink batons

"HAAA!" I yelled as I ran at her holding my heart rods together. Lulu stopped me with her arms, and sneered at me. I don't know who she stopped me without breaking her arms, but her arms held my heart rods firmly.

"You'll never learn will you Hinamori, You are Weak, I am too strong for you!" She yelled, as the lock started to vibrate. In the background, I could hear my friends unlocking their hearts as their Charanari's began.

"Goodness, I wonder what the power of the Guardians would be If Hinamori Amu Grew stronger? Maybe not so fatigued and unusuable." Lulu said at me, sneering.

"Well, at least I can Charanari and save people, AND be on the good side. I don't need to stoop to such...lows just so I can get what I need!" I yelled back at her, forcing my heart rods on her a bit more.

She looked at me afronted, then looked over my shoulder and laughed hysterically. I turned around and Saw Yaya standing there in a Charanari with the Question egg.

"CHARANARI! FORCED DREAM!" Yaya screamed. She was now dressed in the most unusual outfit I had ever seen. One side of her body looked normal, as if it were trying to resist the Charanari, the other side was wearing all black, and covered in chains. Her hair had turned black on the left side and was hanging down, while on the other side it was normal.

"Amu-chi! Help me!" I heard her say, but then her head shook violently, and I saw the black side of Yaya take over her.

"No don't help me, I am not weak! I don't need help from a wannabe cheerleader" A different, more adult voice said to me. I looked back at Yaya shocked, not knowing what to think. The power of the jewel was tearing her apart inside. Yaya's head shook again, and I saw that she had tears coming down the normal side of her face.

"Amu-Chi! Help! It hurts!" She screamed at me again, and I saw her dark side preparing an attack. We didn't have a whole lot of time until that attack – whatever it was going to be- was going to strike.

"Charanari, Platinum Royale!"

"Charanari, Clowndrop!"

"Charanari, Samurai Soul!"

"Charanari, Sky Jack!"

The person and their respective chara said as the touched the ground. I saw Rima's tightrope dancer ropes appear in her hands. A thought occurred to me, and I looked around the room worriedly.

"Where are Utau and Ikuto?" I yelled out, as Rima came forward and tied Lulu up using Tightrope dancer. Lulu snickered and laughed at Rima. Rima scowled at her as she tied her up.

"What are you laughing at, weakling?" Rima asked, sneering. Lulu smirked, almost Ikuto-ish, as she pointed behind Rima, her hand still binded to her body.

"That..." Rima and I both turned in the Direction Lulu pointed and saw Nagehiko lying on the ground, unmoving. Tadase was trying to keep Yaya in the one spot, and Kairi was defending Tadase with his blades. Kukai was flying around the room, charging up an attack

"Nagi-Koi!" Rima screamed, and ran over to him. I grabbed the ropes that trailed from Rima's hands as she ran off and I used one of my heart rods to secure Lulu to a pillar in the room. I walked around to face her. I saw her smirk again when she saw me, and I was so sorely tempted to hit her over the head to wipe that smirk off of her french face, Easter-Ass Kissing Face!

"Golden...Victory...SHOOT!" Kukai yelled as he kicked his ball and it hit Yaya in the chest. As Yaya stumbled back, and fell down, and Tadase managed to trap her. Yaya's normal side smiled, even though she was in pain. Yaya knew that this was going to be the only way to be able to turned back to normal.

Yaya's evil side was punching and kicking Tadase's shield, trying to break the power of it, but Tadase only just managed to hold on. A hell of a lot had happened to him and everyone else over the past few days, and it was a miracle that everyone was as strong as they were.

I looked at Lulu's bonds one more time, before running off over to Tadase and Kairi. I looked over and saw Nagi sitting up in Rima's arms, and they were conversing. Thank goodness he was alright.

"Are you Ok, Nagi-Kun?" I asked, standing behind Tadase with my other heart rod. I saw Nagi nod and I smiled at him. I saw him turn back to Rima, and they talked momentarily again. Rima was shaking her head profusely, but after a few seconds, and a light kiss to the forehead, Rima got up and walked over to me.

"Lets hurry and help Yaya-Chan, so we can get out of here," Rima said to me, now feeling very energetic and determined. I smiled and nodded at her and turned back to face Tadase and Kairi. Tadase was holding the shield tightly, but I could tell it was about to break.

"Tadase! Drop the Shield!" I yelled at him, and he looked behind him at me. He looked at me worriedly, but yet I couldn't read his expression clearly. The light from the shield obscuring his face.

"Why? What will you do?" He asked me concernedly, but with a hint of weakness in his voice. The shield was causing him to lose his strength easily. No wonder, the golden orb was being kicked at and bashed down by Yaya's evil side. I looked over at the Ace, and saw that she was crying. She saw me looking at her and yelled something I couldn't hear.

"Tadase-Koi, I need you to help me, Ok?" I said to him sternly. He nodded at me, knowing what I meant. The shield shrunk slightly as I began to power up my heart rod.

"SPIRAL....HEART....SPECIAL!!!" I Screamed and let the power of the heart rod fly out. As soon as it had surrounded Tadase's orb, he let it go quickly, took a quick breath in and charged up his next attack.

Yaya sent a blast of black energy at Tadase again and I saw Kairi jump infront of Tadase so as to stop him get thing I heard three different attacks were shouted at the same time from three different people. One from Kairi, One from Tadase and One from Yaya.

"INAZUMA BLADE!"

"WHITE DECORATION!"

"BABY'S MELODY"

Yaya now held a small black music box in her hands, and the tears poured down her face, the other half of her opened it. It emmited a small, but beautiful lullaby. I felt sleepy right away, and almost collapsed from fatigue.

"AMU-CHAN! Come on! One more thing to do! Then we've saved Yaya! Ganbatte!" Ran cheered from inside me. I sighed unintetionally, and tried to fight back at the music. Tadase's orb held Yaya and I looked at it worriedly. I wanted to finish it off, but I had no energy.

"AMU!" I heard Rima scream at me, and I turned my head slowly to her, my eyes dropping slightly. She looked at me worriedly, but then I heard,

"JUGGLING PARTY!" And the pins left Rima's hands and knocked the music box out of Yaya's hands. The box fell on the ground and was still playing it melodic tune, except more loudly know. I felt Kukai fly past my head, and saw him scoop it up. He slammed it shut and tossed it to Nagi, who held onto it tightly.

"Amu-Koi! Do it Now!" Tadase yelled at me, and I could see the fatigue in his eyes. His body was wanting to shut down and sleep. But He held on to the orb, determined to save Yaya. I couldn't let him do this by himself. I smiled to myself, still feeling fatigued.

"NEGATIVE HEART!" I screamed and point a finger at Yaya. Yaya's normal side smiled, while the Evil side growled and hissed at me.

"LOCK ON!" I Yelled again, and smiled at Yaya. Her normal side was cheering for me whole-heartedly as I began to finish my finishing move.

"OPEN HEART!" I said, and all I could see was Yaya, and the beautiful space that surrounded me. I could feel my body was as light as a feather as I soared backwards, fixing Yaya's negative heart. There was a squeal, and I felt my feet touch the ground again.

"Yaya!" I yelled and ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. I felt Rima, Kukai and Nagi come and hug her as well. Both Yaya and I were crying happily, elated that we had gotten her back. She pulled away and smiled at us solemly.

"We can't let Lulu do that to people anymore, it tears them apart on the inside. The pain...was unbearable...Thats why Yaya chara transformed...Yaya didn't want to, so that must of made Yaya turn out the way she did..." She whispered, tears falling thicker and faster down her usually rosy cheeks. Rima pulled her into a hug again and began to comfort her. I smiled, and wiped away my own tears. I looked around, and saw Tadase sitting on the ground not in his chara-nari any more. I ran over to him.

"Are you alright, Tadase-Koi?" I asked as I reached him. He was sitting on the ground, puffing and panting from exhaustion. Kiseki was hovering next to him, looking concerned. Tadase looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"I-I...I'm Fine...Just tired...are YOU alright?" He asked me. This time I felt Ran break the Chara-nari, and I felt my knees give way. I fell to the floor next to Tadase and he looked at me worriedly.

"Amu-Koi, What's Wrong? Are you alright?" He said, and he pulled me into a gentle hug. I looked up and smiled at him contently, just glad that everyone was Ok, that was until I heard a particular sound.

Everyone's ears picked up at the familiar noise. I looked and saw everyone listening intently. I turned back to Tadase and his eyes grew large as he realised what it was. His arms relaxed slightly, as he grew fearful.

"Pizzicato" was the only word that escaped his lips as he stood up, helping me up at the same time.

"Easter's controlling Ikuto," I whispered. Tadase and I Looked at each other, nodded and ran out the door hand in hand, leaving everyone in our wake.

* * *

Well? how's that? was it good? well i don't know, so please click the pretty green button and write me a review. Come on...You know you want...hehehe...Arigatou for reading, and hopefully i will update soon!


End file.
